


Jordan Baker Knows her Holes

by AssassinOfRome



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/M, Punny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome





	Jordan Baker Knows her Holes

Nick shivered, feeling Jordan's breath against his neck. She was flushed and panting from their earlier exertion, and glanced at him through her lashes, smiling seductively.

Her hand wrapped around his, and guided his grip down his shaft, strong fingers teasing his. There it was again, the flash of a smile that made Nick groan.

In her hands, she fondled his balls, laughing as one went sailing across the sand dunes.

"Really Nick, you are the worst golfer I have ever met."


End file.
